runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Charlemagne Markson
Background & Personality Personal Life & Success Charlemagne was born into an upper-class family in London, England. Like every other child, he attended school, however, since day one, there was something off about him. Charlemagne was extremely intelligent - he had a knack for charm and cleverness. At times, he seemed like the life of the party, however, on separate occasions, he would willingly exclude himself from groups. He never showed any remorse, and just simply didn't have a good sense of empathy. He made friends, yet, at the same time he made enemies. His parents caught onto his strange behavior. It was as if he had a weak conscious; his face was always dull, and his interests were rather off. As a result of all this, he was scheduled an appointment with a therapist, where after a few visits, became a diagnosed sociopath. Throughout his high school and middle school years, making true friends was a task. He made acquaintances, and at a point, put his whole trust in them, for he thought that they were really his friends. In fact, they all had a secret dislike for him, for his strange behaviors came across as annoying and unnecessary. On various occasions, he would spread rumors and stretch the truth when referring to certain people he disliked in his attempts to get rid of them. He did this without thinking of the consequences or the other person's feelings. Each school year, something drastic would happen within his group of friends, and the main root of the problem was (of course) him. It is because of this, that upon reaching his ninth grade year, that his so-called group of friends began to shun him. In that same year, on the first day of school, he came across a special someone who's name was Emily Johnson. She was rather introverted and struggled with her own psychological problems as well. People would make fun of her because she came across as weird and seemed to be out of place. For once, Charlemagne felt pity. Unsure of this feeling, he confronted her by introducing himself to the girl. In a near instant, they clicked. Since day one, they became friends. They were quite the similar pair. Soon, he began to fall in love with her, and she with him. One day, as Charlemagne was conversing with his group of friends (those who had already begun shunning him), Stella came up to him and confessed her love for him. This threw him off, for he had never had a girlfriend - let alone get a girl to like him in such a manner. As a result of all the uncertainty, and despite liking her already, he began to shun her. Along with this came a wave of gossip from him, which made it seem like Emily was a weird and challenged one. Because of him, people began to avoid her. Little did he think of how she felt. Day after day, she would plea for his ear. She seemed perplexed because in the midst of all the drama, he was truly the evil one. The strange one. It wasn't until he received a humbling apology letter from her that he came back to his senses. That night, he cried himself to sleep. Things went up from there; the moment he saw her, he had begged for her forgiveness. Once again, they became very, very close friends. Even though things weren't official, the excessive hugging and closing of arms made many think that the two were an official couple. Together, they joined clubs, went out to city fairs, to a local church... They even went to each others' houses! Charlemagne was even considered a fellow family member in her house. Sadly, Emily's depression had once again began to creep into her soul. Charlemagne couldn't help but to continuously help her in her struggles. He tried everything he could to make her feel better. Emily missed her home town. She missed her friends. Despite his efforts, she felt alone and misunderstood. A week after the school year ended, Emily had taken her life. Ever since then, Charlemagne became a closed off individual. He lost the emotions he had gained. He lost his trust. The rest of his high school years became dull. Grey. Graduating at the top of his class, he went oversees to the U.S to study at Harvard University. Here, he gained a major in business and earned himself a doctorate degree - all while juggling a dorm and a part-time job. Life clearly wasn't all that fun for him. He eventually moved into California to study fashion design and cosmetology (which was another form of him venting out his stress.) Ever since the death of his best friend, and the complete block-out his friends imposed on him, he began to notice slight imperfections on his skin. In turn, he turned to beauty (hair, nails, makeup, fashion) - all to make himself into the perfect image he wish he had. In California, he worked with various successful celebrities such as Paris Hilton, Kim Kardashian, Kris Jenner, Kylie Jenner, Kendall Jenner and Nicole Richie. He also worked as a temporary makeup artist for models Zoë Deschanel and Khloe Kardashian. His talent for fashion and beauty earned him multiple spots on magazine tabloids and internet gossip sites. He eventually made his way into reality T.V after airing on a few episodes of "Keeping Up With The Kardashians", and after starring in his own show, "The Life of A Royal." He further rose to prominence after becoming a model. Currently, he owns his very own Versace store within Sax Fifth Avenue at a local mall in New York City (hence why he moved into the area) and is working on finishing the last season of his reality T.V show. Currently, he is worth $38.5 million dollars. Becoming a Mutant While he was still within the womb, his mother (who was working in her husband's nuclear power plant as an office/power distributing supervisor) had been exposed to a large amount of radiation after an explosion that had happened within the lower sector of the building. She, along with various other employees, were rushed to the hospital via airplane. While some died, she was one of the few to survive. There, she gave birth to Charlemagne - a child who had been born with the natural ability to manipulate and control different energies. It wasn't until his adolescence that he discovered his special powers - which revolved around light and electricity manipulation. As he went through high school and college, he went out on his own to train his abilities. He eventually took up personal defense classes and was further trained by a freelance mutant of rather formidable power (this, however, is a secret.) This superhero had the ability to summon portals into self-created planes, where he can create all sorts of constructs as a result of the great build-up of cosmic energy. Here, Charlemagne was able to practice in piece. The Secret Superhero (as Charlemagne had nicknamed him) taught him how to harness the energy around him by absorbing it and converting it into sheer power within his body for combat purposes. This special training developed him into a potential sensory type, and accustomed him into taking on the defensive approach in battle to carefully analyze and make a move on his opponents when the time is right. It is because of his excessive training that Charlemagne is well protected, and is considered by many a formidable opponent. Having moved into NYC, he took up an undercover position of a freelance hero, which further sharpened his skills. Currently, he is twenty-eight years of age, and after more than ten years of sharpening his skills, he has showcased great control over his powers. One of the things that motivated his training were his insecurities. Throughout middle school, he thought of himself as ugly, weak and unwanted. As he trained, he put out his frustration on the intensity of his abilities. Personal Taste Themesong(s) Emily and he shared a special Disney song - one they listened to frequently as children. When this song comes up, Charlemagne would feel nostalgic and rather down, for it would bring to him the many moments he and his closest friend had shared. He has a few other favorites. Mansion Mansion bedroom door close by caelumstudio-d5wom8m.jpg|His bedroom. mansion.jpg|The exterior of the mansion. resident-evil-1-remake-gamecube-mansion-screenshot.jpg|The entrance hallway. Cars Porsche-Cayman-S-Black-2.jpg ferrari_black_concept-wide.jpg 6976850-lamborghini-gallardo-nera-black.jpg black_Range-Rover-freeland.jpg Outfits Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 2.56.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 2.57.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-06 at 2.57.54 PM.png Abilities Energy Manipulation Born a mutant, Charlemagne's special abilities revolve around the scaled premise of energy manipulation. From energy blasts to construct materialization, Charlemagne can fight with a unique arsenal of energy-based attacks. Amongst this arsenal is the ability to manipulate light energy. Doing so allows him to shape and materialize light into weapons. Charlemagne has displayed prominent use of machine gun/pistol artillery, explosives and melee with knives and swords. He isn't limited to specific types of weapons, however, their varying sizes can bring upon him varying levels of drainage. Charlemagne can also use light energy to mask his presence as a whole; in other words, he can make himself completely invisible. If used against opponents who lack a sense of energy awareness, Charlemagne would automatically sport the title of superior while in combat. Like all impressive abilities, Charlemagne's energy-based prowess have a weakness. For one, if too much energy from the sun is taken in throughout the day, his body can go on overload, which would result in uncontrollable outbursts of energy. The end result of most overloads is (by a 96.9% chance) an away-from-will self destruction. This had almost happened to Charlemagne in his teenaged years - the period of time he dedicated to sharpening his abilities. Unfortunately for him, Charlemagne is at most risk in the night- which is why he spends his day taking in certain amounts of energy. Moonlight doesn't give off enough energy, because compared to the sun, its light is weak- impotent. Therefore, he is limited to the amount of energy he absorbed throughout the day time while fighting after the sun has set. Focusing too much energy in certain parts of his body can lead to strain. He can also sense any upcomming energies and auras. :*'Energy Absorption': Charlemagne can make use of his constructive abilities to vamp up forcefields of varying sizes and strength levels. Charlemagne's forcefields are strongest during the day time, for they are empowered by sunlight. The result of this enhancement makes them stronger than steel. Breaking one of these forcefields would be quite a task. They can also act as a portal into Charlemagne's energetic system. Should one unleash an energy-composed attack at Charlemagne, he'd be able to syphon off its components and transfer them into his body for empowerment via this spherical barrier. Interestingly, Charlemagne can erect these spherical glass-like barriers from any part of his body, and their formation speeds are rather stunning. In order to safely use this ability, Charlemagne must first dispense some of his energy to avoid going into overload. This is why he prefers to use this technique during the night, for it acts as a substitute to the sun. This ability can make a physical touch deadly, for it absorbs thermal energy the fastest. Should both be drained from an opponent, their heartbeat would come to halt, and they'd end up dying as a result of hypothermia. Strangely enough, Charlemagne can suck out the life energy of his victims through touch. :*'Royal Energy Blast': Charlemagne can only use this ability during the day time, for it takes up an excessive amount of energy. He can only use it every ten minutes. Unlike his other energy blasts, this one gathers a lot more energy, and can only be fired from one place of the body. In his case, Charlemagne can only fire it from both his palms. This is an extremely potent technique, and if one is unfortunate enough to be caught within it, it would be a guaranteed instant-kill (unless someone protects themselves from the attack with some preventative force.) This ability has enough potency to destroy buildings that are up to ten stories high, or even turn urbanized areas of cities (such as squares) into utter blast zones. :*'Body Augmentation': By focusing energy into his eyes, Charlemagne can see things within a field of slow-motion. This would make hand-to-hand combat more manageable, for such an ability would make it easier to dodge any upcoming attacks or volleys (i.e a swarm of say... shuriken or throwing knives.) By focusing energy into his abdomen and lower body, he can greatly augment his speed to the point that his movement would seem rather blurred. This applies to his upper body as well. His strength may also be greatly enhanced. By gathering energy throughout his body, he can propel himself into the air as well. :*'Great Golden Arrow': As stated by Charlemagne, this is his most beautiful technique. It allows him to gather pure light energy within his hand and mold it into an angelic bow and an elegant quiver of arrows. Each arrow has a golden streamer attached to it. The bow itself resembles a crest of two angel feathers. The destructive power of each arrow depends on how much energy is dispensed upon it. Charlemagne was once able to destroy a wall of stone with one arrow. Destructive power is one thing, however, this isn't it's best attribute. The way it is shaped allows it to pierce through almost anything, and the resulting destructive blow can be devastating. This is Charlemagne's favorite technique, for it takes little energy to form, and it's potency level is the most malleable of all his techniques. :*'The Last Resort': It is because of this ability that Charlemagne (at times) overlooks the fact that he is human. Charlemagne reveals this ability to the most powerful opponents, for it is his deadliest technique. By gathering large amount of energy in a great succession, Charlemagne's skin will begin to peel off, revealing a being composed of a golden plating and golden flames. In this form, Charlemagne's speed is greatly enhanced - so much to the point that phantoms (after images) follow his movements. His strength is also greatly increased. A being of pure energy, his energy blasts undergo an immense enhancement, as do his reflexes and agility. As useful and empowering as this technique is, Charlemagne does his best to abstain from using it, for the end result can leave him and his abilities severely weakened. This technique imposes great strain on muscle, because this is the component of his body that is undergoing a greater enhancement. Electrokinesis Being a mutant, Charlemagne possesses a second ability: the ability to manipulate electricity. This ability is much simpler than his first, for it is a lot less straining on the body. Regardless, it still requires energy, and is still at it's highest aptitude when used during daylight hours. Charlemagne is able to make lashes of electricity to whip or painfully bind opponents. This is a very useful ability when gathering information. He can also electrocute opponents with the tips of his fingers. As a testament of his control over his powers, Charlemagne can channel electricity through his weapons. He can further enhance the destructive powers of his forcefields with electricity, which would inevitably make them even more potent when unleashed onto an area as a shockwave. By channeling electric energy throughout his arm, Charlemagne is able to turn his hands into blades of amazing drilling ability. According to Charlemagne, this is a great killing ability, for it is precise, easy to control and fast. :*'Angelic Staff': This is Charlemagne's second most attractive ability (right behind his golden arrows.) This ability allows him to gather light energy between his hands and shape it into the form of an elegant lightning rod. Because it is more susceptible to conduction, Charlemagne uses this technique to guide streams of golden electricity at his opponents. He can also use this lightning conductor to bind and completely fry opponents - all through the use of energy. Normal Skills Charlemagne is extremely talented in the areas of beauty, fashion and business. He's also taken self defense for various years and underwent weapons training with a freelancing superhero in a secret plane. He is incredibly smart, topping away at an IQ of 140. Statistics